


Intermission 5: Dining With Cherri And Katie's Call, Memzi's Tale #8

by VioletAuthor



Series: Memzi's Tale [8]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Diners, Escape, Other, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAuthor/pseuds/VioletAuthor
Summary: 18+ OnlyDirectly continuing from Intermission 4, Cherri decides Memzi is far too stressed out, and with little convincing, gets him to break the rules and head out to eat with her.After those two depart, Katie calls the hotel about her date with him.Another OC of mine is also featured here.This is the last of the rewrites, it's actually two separate pieces put together.After this, I'll be posting the rest of what I have written. One each day. After that I'll get to work on new content.
Series: Memzi's Tale [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088972
Kudos: 3





	Intermission 5: Dining With Cherri And Katie's Call, Memzi's Tale #8

Third day of grounding, again the morning light rises, and Memzi is laid nicely tucked into his own bed. Yet he isn't alone this time, though his guest is someone he would rather not deal with on waking. Cherri Bomb sat there cross legged on a chair in front of him, her watchful eye directly upon him, with a bottle of some stingingly scented booze in hand.

"Mornin' bitch! Any wet dreams?", She said with a teasing tone.

"...", He merely stared, then looked to where the door should be, thinking on merely escaping immediately like he usually does.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you, Your clothes got ripped up when you turned into a big monster last night. Angel's the one who tucked you in. Buuuut... I won't mind if you decide to get out of bed. From what I hear your bits are pretty nice!", A joking, sexual tone, just like Angel Dust.

Without any recourse, all he chose to do now was take the pillow from behind him, and scream into it. Everything was too overwhelming lately, he need a break, time to adjust. He ceased his muffled yelling for a moment thinking he was ok for now.

"Fuck man you're not supposed to scream until I'm on top of ya! But I ain't complainin'!", She said with a villainous cackle.

That only earned her another bout of shrieking from him, this time not for stress relief, but in frustration.

Her laughter only continues, "Damn! You really are a virgin! Keep hanging with me and Angel and that's gonna change real fast!"

The screams stopped, and he found a better use for his pillow. He chucked it directly into Cherri's face, in spite of his terrible sight he hit his mark dead on. She of course didn't react at all to it, and only stifled her tittering.

"Why the fuck are you even here?!", No holding back now, he was shouting in a rage, something Cherri didn't seem to mind.

With a smile, she answered, "You passed out last night and Angel had some shit to do outside the hotel, so he asked me to watch you, had to bribe me with a big bottle of the good stuff too! since uh...", She raised the bottle up and took several gulps from it, "This little job he put me up to doesn't involve blowin' shit up!"

"Last night?", momentarily forgotten memories mentioned, now pulled to painful light as he realized last night had really happened, "Oh... Oh I remember what he did."

"Stopped you from fucking that one eyed little-!", She cut herself off with another drink.

That memory burned him inside... conflict, in himself and of Angel. Why if he was so closed from everyone did he choose to go so far with Niffty? Why couldn't Angel just let him do as he pleased? Questions that wouldn't be answered right now, his anger got the better of him.

"Shut up and get the fuck out, I don't wanna see you OR him!!"

She stopped. Motionless for a moment before lowering the bottle from her lips, the smile had gone away, a worrisome frown replacing it, "Fuck... Dude, are you ok?"

"Am I ok?!", No hesitation, "Let me list off the shit. First, Angel, being a jealous controlling jack off, has put himself between me and Niffty twice now. I don't have an issue with her! So why the hell does he?! And second, ", His tone calmed considerably, "You fucking scare me. So I'd appreciate it if you'd fuck off."

"And... why are you scared of me and not him?", She said with a questioning tilt of her head.

A moment to think, "...Because I know him. At least a little. We slept in the same bed for a long time..."

She leaned back in her chair, setting the bottle on the dresser beside her, and stretched her arms over her head, yawning gently before the grin fell back against her lips, "Dude if you wanna take a nap with me you can just ask. I'm all up for havin a nice snooze after a hard day of fuckin shit, and people, right the hell up."

"That isn't what I meant! He didn't even give me a choice in it, he just dragged me into his bed and tucked us both under the covers... like I was... important.", Anger would fade as he spoke, "Ok, I know he cares about me... but he could stand to just... not be so explosive about it, and to stop butting into private stuff..."

"Dude, Private? From what he told me she snuck into his room the first time."

"...Well you got me there.", He held his head, leaning over his lap, "Oh god I can't forget that morning..."

"Heh... first kiss?"

"Yeah..."

"Fucking unbelievable... but it happened! I know so cause I got a call that day and he was rambling like a lovesick schoolgirl about you, 'Oh! my sweet boy got his first kiss from a professional today!', and all that good shit.", She reached for the bottle, about to take a drink when she did a double take from the bottle to Memzi and back, "Oh where are my manners, you want some of this?"

"No, thanks anyways. also, can you please leave? I'd like to stop being naked around you, even if I am under a blanket.", He'd held his pose this entire time.

Cherri shrugged, staying put, then a glint of realization popped into her eye, "Oh! can you see my face? Like, clearly?"

"No.", He looked up at her, squinting his eyes, "I can't, all I can see is a vague red and white blob surrounded by a lot of pink"

"Fuck... Angel was right you really need glasses."

"How the fuck did he find out about my eyes?", He laid himself back.

"Talked to Niffty", She said with a bored yawn.

And like that, he shot back up to sitting, "Wait he actually had a conversation with her?"

"Uh... Yeah? Ange wanted to know how far you guys went, and what she was doing with you and shit like that, she mentioned you went to the doc and he asked why, and the rest I zoned out for." , She shrugged, and finished off the rest of the booze.

"Fuck, I'm out. Hey, bitch. Get up, get dressed, and let's go to the bar downstairs, I'm thirsty as fuck.", Cherri said.

"I'm fucking naked under here."

"Then I'll turn around you big baby, ain't like it's anything special, you got parts like every other jack off in this city.", She turned her chair around and flipped her hair over her face.

A few seconds of silence, he was just sitting there, confused, until he bolted up, getting himself dressed in a green leather jacket over a pink shirt, black jeans, and a pair of studded boots. With his phone slid into his pocket, he was done.

"Can I look now?"

"Yeah, I'm dressed"

She stood up, turning around hard, the force of motion flipped her hair right out of her face, "Uuuh.... Dude what?", she said with a light chuckle.

"What?"

"I thought you were like... some kind prissy dresser type, y'know, suits and wingtip shoes and shit."

"Hell no! I only wear that stuff cause that radio guy and Niffty like dressing me up.", He said with an edge of annoyance.

"Wow, and isn't Niffty the girl that Angel keeps cockblocking you from, kinda doesn't tell me good shit if she's trying to fuck you and treat ya like a fuckin doll."

"And what the hell am I supposed to do? I like her?", His indignance showed.

"But... tell me, do you really?"

"The fuck do you mean?", and it grew.

"You dipshit." With her hands on her hips she stepped closer, a stance of power to be sure, "From what Angel told me you don't even talk to her that much, and all you've done with her is get dressed and make out, the fuck kind of relationship is that?"

He was just about to yell, his face going red with the rising emotion. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

Cherri leaned back and held her hands up, a motion of surrender, "Ok buddy, I can tell when shit's getting heated, you, me, drinks, now. We can go out and get somethin to eat after that."

"I can't go out, I'm grounded 'til next Thursday."

"And today's Sunday, huh, sucks to be you, but uh... listen, just go out anyways, who gives a shit?"

"Charlie gives a shit, she runs the hotel, and I live here. She said I'm grounded for a week for putting the heel of my boot in Katie Killjoy's gut", he couldn't help but smile, he'd already developed a healthy hatred of that reporter.

"Good job! Fuck that bitch!", She said with a thumbs up.

"I don't intend to.", he flatly stated.

"Don't blame ya, she's not the kind of bitch I'd party with!"

"Except I'll be forced into that. I got a date with her Friday."

Cherri forced an exaggerated look of surprise, "No fucking way.", But it quickly faded, "Alright but seriously, I gotta keep this hooch train going, so uh, be a gentleman and open the door would ya?"

"Eh, fine." He shrugged and opened the door, gesturing broadly for her to exit, which she did with her own imitation of some posh upperclass woman's stuck up strut. 

"So...", She started, with Memzi making the lightest noise of acknowledgement, "Why are you such a pussy, Memzi?"

"E-excuse me?", he turned to her with a furrowed brow and the beginnings of a snarl on his lips.

"You're all timid and shit, you can't assert your own fuckin boundaries, like fuck man, people like you die in a week down here, Toughen up, start kicking ass!", She said while sliding an arm around his shoulder, using the other to gesture about grandly.

"Ah, these arms of mine aren't really that good for punching!"

"Dude, look at your legs. You could break cannonballs with those fucking things! Just use those! Kick a bitch!"

"I did and it got me grounded!"

"Fuck authority dude! Do what the fuck you want, this is hell! What's the fun in being all passive? Go have some fun!"

"Maybe you're right..."

"Of course I'm right! Now lets get you liquored up, and let's go fuck shit up!"

"Yeah! Yeah you're right!"

With the first steps taken down the hall, the elevator, once their goal, had opened to reveal Vaggie standing right there in their path. She'd just put away her phone and walked down toward them, purpose in her step yet a sliver of anxiety showed through her determined expression. Cherri and Memzi stopped in their tracks, letting her approach them first.

"Cherri, you can take the elevator yourself, I need to have a talk with Memzi....", She said while avoiding his gaze.

A moment to consider this, both him and Cherri took. A silent look between them two, their eyes meeting, and a slight nod performed in unison. The hiss of a lit fuse was heard...

"GO!!!", Shouted Cherri as she lightly tossed a small smoke bomb in between the three of them.

Memzi leaped right up onto the ceiling, skittering down the hall while Cherri twirled her way pass Vaggie. They'd abandoned going down the elevator and burst into the stairwell, Jumping down the steps and over the railings until they reached the ground floor. The two of them burst into the lobby, with Cherri hopping over the bartop and nabbing a pair of hefty looking bottles of rum.

"What the fuck?!", Husker's surprise at this assault on his stock gave Memzi a bit of pause.

"Sorry Husker!", He said before rushing toward the hotel's front door

"Come on!! Get in my fucking car!"

Memzi opened the front door carefully as he could so he wouldn't break it, and Cherri just blew right past him, he followed suit, going along her trail to what looked like a dune buggy. Not a moment's hesitation before he hopped in with Cherri who'd already put her spoils in a cooler strapped in the back seat of that pipework vehicle. Seconds later and she was speeding off. Vaggie darted her way outside just in time to see Cherri's trail of smoke fading down the road.

"What the FUCK?!", It was clear, Vaggie was pissed.

"Holy SHIT I'm gonna be in so much trouble!", Memzi said to himself, clearly worried about what Charlie would think.

"Chill man, it's not like we're gonna murder anyone! As much fun as that would be... but nah! I know a good little diner on the edge of the city, it's fuckin great!

\---

The shock of the situation wore off quickly while Vaggie slid out her phone to call her beloved.

"Uh... Hun? Memzi's outside. and Cherri's with him."

"What?!", Said Charlie, clearly surprised he'd break the rules like this.

"Yeah... Look, I'll get Angel to find him and bring him back ok? And are you gonna ground him for longer?"

"Only if he gets into more trouble!", Charlie really didn't enjoy having to punish anyone...

"Uh-huh... Well, I'll go with Angel, to make sure HE doesn't get into any trouble.", She blew her sweetheart a kiss through the phone before hanging up, and calling Angel Dust. "First of all, fuck you, second, Call Cherri. She stole your old roommate."

Angel, who'd answered while in the middle of getting a burger, couldn't believe what he was hearing, "No way, you gotta be lyin. He's way too scared of her for that!"

"They ran past me just a couple moments ago and escaped in a car."

Angel's eyes were wide from hearing that, "Conference call.", He went along tapping away at his phone to get Cherri into the call.

She was still driving when she picked up, "Sup bitches?"

"Where the fuck are you?!", Vaggie shouted.

"Uuuuh... just passed Saint Kill's, Why do you wanna know?"

"Because the guy you took is supposed to be on house arrest!!!"

"Cherri, what d'you even plan on doing with him anyway?", Said Angel, clearly not enjoying having to deal with this.

"Wanted to get something to fuckin eat! Headin to a diner on the edge of the city!"

"The one run by that fuckin weird tall imp bitch with the bandages all over her chest?"

"That's the one!"

"Uuuugh... Listen to me, you better not get into any trouble or nothing is going to stop me from kicking the shit out of the both of you. And make sure Memzi stays safe!"

"Wait, Vaggie, you know he's into you right?"

"Shut up!", With a furious blush she exits the call.

"Uh... like the broad said, just bring him back safely, and don't blow anything up."

"Scout's honor!", Cherri chirped.

"Thanks babe!", A kiss to the receiver and Angel happily hung up.

The two of them drove along, Memzi's mind racing about how much he might have fucked things up between himself, Vaggie, and Charlie by just going along with Cherri's ideas. He silently berated himself for being so easily brought to her side on this entire ordeal.

"So...", Said Cherri, breaking the lack of a conversation, "What the fuck do you think Vaggie wanted to talk about?"

He let out a worried sigh, "No fucking clu-", His phone rang, he picked up, it was Vaggie, "Hello?"

"Good, you're not too busy... Listen, Charlie wanted me to tall you she's got something to say to you, in person, so when you're done out there, come back, and go up to her room, ok?"

A delay, his words choked back, a tugging at his heart felt, he blew off a request like that for breakfast with Cherri? Vaggie heard him take a breath while he prepared to speak.

"I promise I will, is there anything else you or Charlie wanted from me?", He tried sounding confident, it was working.

"Don't get into any trouble!"

"I won't, we're just going out for a meal."

"Ok, but that *better* be all you do! No sex, no drugs, no violence!"

"I won't be doing any of that, you can count on it.", He said, just before hanging up, it would seem that they've already arrived at the diner.

it felt like it was going to be a good time.

\---

"Come on... Pick up already..."

Impatiently, Katie tried again to call the Happy Hotel. Waiting was always a hassle, she felt a woman like herself shouldn't have to wait so long for a call to go through to a place like that hotel. Finally, a certain someone picked up on old timey rotary phone.

"Happy Hotel! Charlie speaking!"

"Charlie! Just the princess I was looking for!"

"Oh, Hi Katie.", She sounded extremely unimpressed.

"Yeah, Listen princess, I need to get in touch with that cute delivery boy you have, so if you could put him on the phone I'd *really* appreciate it.", Her tone was condescending as ever.

"Unfortunately he's not at the hotel right now, he's gone out."

"Well can you get him? He's not answering his phone, and I've called him several times already", Unknown to her, Memzi turned his phone off while he got out of Cherri's car.

"is that so? Maybe he isn't interested in you."

"I don't have time for that kind of talk, do you know when he'll be back?"

"Nope! He's gone out to some diner on the edge of the city, so you'll be lucky to find him 'cause I don't even know exactly where he is!"

Katie groaned, her frustration growing since this conversation started. "He better not forget our date on friday."

"I'll make sure he doesn't." She lied, "Is that all you wanted to say?"

"No, I wanted to tell him I made reservations for us at that Italian restaurant on Bloodway, so if you could pass it on, that'd be great princess.", Falsely polite as usual...

"Is that *everything?*", she said firmly.

"Yeah, that's everythi-"

Not standing another moment of her voice, she immediately hung up, slamming the handset against the receiver, letting out a aggravated groan, "I fucking, hate her, soooo much!"

\---

"...and then the fucker started crying when I popped one of my little baby bombs into his mouth and lit the fuse! you should have seen his fucking face! HA! How's that political protest!", Cherri scooped up another bite of her third plate, savoring the flavor with a short sigh.

Memzi chuckled lightly, the stories she was telling were madly interesting, "Heh, I remember back when I first came down here, first thing I did was looking corpses, 's how I got my knife and gun."

"Oh that's fucking rad dude!", She said while knocking back her drink.

The Imp woman with the bound chest walked over, tail flicking about in joy while she refilled Cherri's glass.

"Thanks 'Yona! Ooooh fuck this is that good shit!", She pulled a twenty from between her tits and handed it off to the waitress.

"Yer welcome hun! You know I always love it when you drop by!"

"So, how do you know each other?", said Memzi.

"She helped me hide out from some assholes a couple months ago, dumb fucks didn't think to check this place since it looks like too much of a shithole from the outside! You can thank 'Yona for that little bit visual magic!"

"Ain't no one gonna rob or look in a place that don't look like it's with a damn!", Felyona tittered

"Too fuckin right!", She chugged her drink and scarfed down the rest of her food, "Dude are you gonna finish that?"

"Uh... no, you can have it.", He pushes over his half eaten plate of french toast, pancakes, sausage, eggs, bacon, and thick fried ham.

"Choice as fuck dude...", She stacked the plate on top of the three she already finished and tore through Memzi's leftovers, "So what'd I tell ya huh? MM!~ this place is the fucking best ain't it?"

"Well when you're right, you're right!"

"And fuckin good shit is we can sleep here, for free! 'Yona here's like a fuckin mom!"

"A mom huh? I... wouldn't know how one acts."

"Spend some time with her, you'll fuckin know in a snap!"

"I don't wanna trouble her though..."

"Hun, it makes me happy makin sure cuties like you an' Cherri are well fed and well rested, so don't you worry about troublin' me, ok?", Said Felyona in that adorable southern accent of hers.

"If you say so...", He took a nervous sip of his drink.

"Oh! We *gotta* talk about..."

Cherri trailed off into other stories of her exploits and conquests, they spent a few hours with talking back and forth about things, while Felyona served them drinks and food on request. By the end of it, they paid for the service half and half, piled into Cherri's car, and drove off back to the hotel. Memzi had hoped Charlie wouldn't be too angry with him, she and Vaggie were on his mind the whole way home.

[This is the end of this part Of Memzi's Tale]


End file.
